Cold As Stone
by Demented Ookami Hime
Summary: Inspired by the song "Cold As Stone" by Lady Antebellum.  Kagome and Hisagi end their relationship and it ends more than they thought possible.  May be revised.


**A/N: Okay, this was a request by ForgottenOncePromised. Based on the song, "Cold As Stone" by Lady Antebellum. I hope everyone likes this. Be warned, while there is the possibility that it may be revised, that does not necessarily mean that it will. Please read and review! I don't own the song or the anime that had a hand in this story's creation. :] Here's your story Forgotten! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He watched as she packed her things; she wasn't leaving anything behind. It was Friday, so he finally got some time off.<p>

They both knew their relationship was going to be difficult. She was human and he was Shinigami. As a human, she didn't belong in Soul Society. It was by a miracle of her birth that allowed her to stay.

She was the most powerful Miko of all time and Yamamoto-Sou-Taichou had eagerly wanted to have her to call upon should the need arise. Thus, here she was…in his room…packing.

"Kagome, what-" he was interrupted.

"I'm leaving. I can't deal with this anymore." Her voice was cracked; like she was holding back her tears. "I got Rukia to open the Senkaimon. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back."

He fell against the wall as his chest felt like it was collapsing in on itself, "Kagome, why?"

She grabbed both her bags, "I'm going back home. I don't belong here and…I just can't do this anymore. You never have time for me; while I understand that you're busy, I don't think I can take it anymore." She was getting angrier and more depressed by the second.

He tried to touch her, to make her see that he truly loved her, "Kagome-"

"No, Hisagi…I'm tired. I need affection and love, that's just the type of creature I am. Your work makes that difficult. I'm going back home so I can think about this...about us." Kagome walked out the door leaving him to try to talk her out of leaving. Hisagi told her how much he loved her as she continued her trek to the gate. Each step only served to break both hearts even more.

* * *

><p>Kagome cried as she stood in front of the well. The home she was returning to was on the other side of the well.<p>

After Inuyasha chose Kikyo for the last time she congratulated them with her head held high and as much dignity and pride she could muster. Sesshoumaru had stood beside her as he watched their wedding. They would bind themselves in both human and youkai customs.

Sesshoumaru had taken her to his home to continue her training. During that time, he had become someone she could trust beyond a shadow of a doubt. She would return to her inu brother so she could cry out everything she had been holding back at this moment.

Just before she took that final leap, she hesitated and looked back. She could picture him standing in the door way of the shed, trying to figure out what to say to get her to come back.

She walked to that same spot her mind's eye supplied him in.

Hisagi would be shifting his weight between each foot. He would call her name and start whatever thought he needed to say only to stop mid sentence and clamp his mouth shut. He would look away with that intense look he would get when he was thinking something important. That intense look would be put on her and it would make her blush because he just had that effect on her. He would give that grin that was only hers and it would make her melt.

Kagome shook herself out of those thoughts when her tears started to affect her vision. They wiped away her thoughts and she began crying again. That single vision brought forth a rush of memories together. He had been her first everything. He loved her like no one ever could. She loved him in the only way she knew how. She gave him her all and he had done the same, to the best of his abilities, in return.

Her heart broke again. It was times like this that Kagome hated she was so emotional. With that thought, she knew that the pain would stay with her forever. It made her wish she was more like Sesshoumaru, cold and distant.

Back at the well, she gave one last look over her shoulder and plunged into its dark depths and returned to her inu brother, eyes full of tears and heart broken.

* * *

><p>Hisagi had tried everything he could think of to get her to stay. When the Senkaimon had closed behind her, he fell to the ground and started crying. Renji and Kira stood by their friend in disbelief. They had known the little spit fire of a miko that had captured their friend's heart. In fact, they had been annoyed beyond anything that he never shut up about her. It had been on more than one occasion that they would yell at him to stop talking. It just went to prove how much he loved her.<p>

This wasn't something he was going to get over any time soon, if not at all. He crumbled in on himself right before their eyes.

* * *

><p>Their break up had changed their lives. Both had become colder and more distant to others around them.<p>

Kagome had begun mimicking her inu brother and locked away her emotions. She smiled only around her children, Shippou and Rin. Everyone noticed this change in her and no one like it. Sesshoumaru had been displeased with the condition she had returned to him in. His little sister had run into his arms an emotional mess. Three months later, she had emerged from her rooms a changed woman. This change had scared everyone.

Hisagi had always been a little closed off when it came to work, but after Kagome had left him, that maturity and distance grew to new heights and had affected his life in many ways. He made less personal time and worked so hard he had been promoted to the rank of Taichou. This had been both a blessing and a curse. The blessing had been that it had forced him to work more and he had less free time; this meant he didn't have to think about his Kagome as often. The curse had been the exact same thing except it forced him to remember his Kagome. It reminded him of the very thing that had torn them apart, his work.

* * *

><p>Never would these two souls find love and peace like they had in any other. They would compare every person to the one that still held their hearts and it would only ever continue to break and heal till it couldn't take anymore and would never love again.<p> 


End file.
